bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Esther (321SPONGEBOLT)
Warning to 321SB: Hey! 321SB, if you’re reading this, before you read this, this is only the countertops, not the show. I added Kirby in here because I like him. Instead of using QWERTY, Kirby grabs his own mini-bible and sings the What have we Learned Song along QWERTY. And finally, QWERTY gets a video chat from Bob and Archibald and shows the episode’s credits and makes his/her version of the Big Idea logo. Please enjoy! Kirby + Veggie Fan P.S.: My real name and area of America is used on the letter. Opening Countertop: Larry: Hi kids, and welcome to VeggieTales! Kirby: I’m Kirby... Larry: ...and I’m Larry! And we’re ALL here to answer your questions! Kirby: That’s right! Larry: Bob isn’t here, so I got Kirby (Kirby waves at the camera and says his trademark “Hi!”) to volunteer! He’ll be back to announce the progress of our first major motion picture! Kirby (annoyed): They are called films or movies, Larry. Larry: Right! Anywho... today we have a letter from Rodrigo Zelaya from San Pedro Sula, Honduras. Kirby: WOW. Lemme get my map. (Reads Map) WOAH! That’s far away! Larry: He writes, “Dear Bob and Larry: I have a friend who is being annoyed by another kid. I want to help, but what if the other kid annoys ME? from: Rodrigo”. Kirby: Weird. I remember writing a letter saying ”Bob’s not here!” to him. Larry: Yup. Weird. Kirby: I remember a friend of mine who won a haunted mansion by accident! His brother got lost in it a while later, but he was rescued by my friend because he put up some courage! Larry: Uhh... yeah. Kirby: Rodrigo, get your popcorn, turn the light off, and get ready for... Both: ...Esther, the Girl who Became Queen! Larry (transition voice over): I wonder how l got a hold of a non-veggie celebrity? Traveling Songs with Archibald: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo!: Kirby: Now it’s time for traveling songs with Archibald! The part of the show where Archie comes out and sing a traveling song. (Insert lyrics for TBoZ here) Closing Countertop: Kirby: Wow! That was great! Larry: I agree! But it’s time to talk about what we learned today. Hit it, boys! Kirby and QWERTY: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, ‘cause God has a lot to say in his book! Larry: Perfect harmony. Love it. Kirby and QWERTY: Ya see we know that God’s word is for everyone, and know that our song is done, we’ll take a look. Kirby: (grabs his Bible) ”Be strong and of good courage, do not fear nor be afraid of them.” Deuteronomy 31:6. So Rodrigo, next time you see that kid, you stand up to your fears, and tell him to stop! And if he annoys you, call a principle or adult you can trust! Larry: Yup! And... hey we got a Skype from Bob and Archibald! Kirby: A what? Larry: You are SOOOOOOOOOO early 90’s! Kirby: (looks at the camera and makes a sour face) Anyhoo... Hi Bob! Bob: Noooooooooooo! Don’t eat me! Larry: Wut... Kirby: Uhh, heh heh. I ain’t gonna eat you. Archibald: Larry, Kirby, I’ve found out that Larry is gonna play a role in this film! Kirby: Congratulations! Bob: Kirby, you’re gonna have to stay here and host the next show while we’re gone, ’k? Kirby: Okey dokey, Bob! Bye, guys! All 3: See ya, Kirby! (The Skype ends, and Larry starts to walk away) Larry: Kirby, what do you think the next show should be about? Kirby: Maybe they might be based upon classic plays! Larry: Great! See you in the next show! (Walks away) Kirby: Junior is also coming. Junior: (comes into the countertop) Hi, Kirby! Kirby: Junior, you’re just in time too end the show! Junior: Okay! Remember kids, God made you special... Kirby: ...and he loves you very, very much. Both: Goodbye! (QWERTY shows the episode’s credits and Big Idea logo while playing an instrumental medley of “Keep Walking”, ”Yodeling Vet” and “Good Morning, George”) Opening/Closing Logos # Big Idea logo (the Big Idea modern logo music plays, the music downgrading makes the letters big, the music starts up again as Bob and Larry do their trademark poses, and the last note makes the “A” big. The image is then completely still.) # DreamWorks logo (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie version) # Hal Labs logo (made by me)(Kirby crashes into the floor and does his victory dance. He then strikes a pose as a star shoots up and turns into the Halken logo from KDL3) Trivia Real Life References: * Kirby mentions Luigi’s Mansion, a game for the Nintendo GameCube. * Larry states that Kirby is “so early 90’s”, although this is true, given that Kirby’s Dream Land debuted in 1992 (1 year before Big Idea produced VeggieTales). * Archibald and Bob call Larry and Kirby using Skype. Inside References: * The line “You are so early “90’s” originated in LarryBoy! and the Fib from Outer Space!. Fast Forward: * Kirby mentions the genre of the next show, plays. * Biscuit would be used again in “Big River Rescue”. Category:Fanon Works Category:Transcripts Category:Kirby-related Category:Kirby + Veggie Fan